


He drives you crazy

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Gabriel in college he is a player. He saves you and you get close and he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He drives me crazy

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing:Gabriel/Reader

 

You are a student. You are a very smart student. You get good grades and have glasses and are made fun of. Even in college. You thought things would change in college but oh no they didn't. 

 

You are in the library again. You feel like you live in the library. You are always doing research on things. 

 

He is always there. His name is Gabriel. You heard him tell one of the cheerleaders when she asked him. He is the Janitor and a hot one too. You look up to see him emptying the trash. 

 

"I see you are here late again?" Gabriel says to you. It surprises you. You figured he did not notice you.

 

You look up at him over your glasses "Why do you care?" You ask

 

He laughs and rolls his eyes. "Why wouldn't I Y/N? You are the only one that actually looks at me like a person in this school. " He says

 

You feel he is being patronizing with you. He acts like he is a football star not a janitor. You take off your glasses. And say "Go away" 

 

"But I love to bug you." He says and starts sweeping up by you. 

 

You are trying to write a paper. Your goal in life is to get published and be like Stephen King your hero. 

He goes down a row . You are starting to look for a few books. You figure you will get out of here. Gabriel gets on your nerves. Then you turn a corner and see the blond in your history course leaning up against a stack and talking to him giggling. Gabriel looks intrigued. 

You figure Gabriel to be in his late Twenties. You have seen him take a few classes. You figure he is working his way through college. Then you see him lead her back to a broom closet. You hear sounds coming from it a few minutes later. 

You are sickened by him. First he flirts with you then he bangs the blond in the janitor's closet almost right in front of you. 

You go back to writing your paper. An hour later you see the blond leave. Then you see Gabriel start doing his job again. He stops right in front of you. He then taps on the table. You look up and give him a dirty stare. 

"You are an asshole you know that right?" You say and gather up your books and are about to leave. 

"You are just jealous it was not you in there Princess." Gabriel said

You look into his whiskey eyes. They are so beautiful. You say to yourself stay strong. You know what he is saying is true but you are mad. Then he smiles like he knows what you are thinking. He raises one eyebrow. Then puts his hand on your shoulder. You take your hand and push it away. 

"I am not one of your good time girls. I am not that easy" You say

"I would have you moaning in a minute. I promise you princess." He says and wiggles his eyebrows once again. You blush thinking of what you heard from the closet. 

"You are a sick bastard. Stay away from me asshole." You say then you turn around and leave. 

*****************************************************************************

You notice mysterious deaths happening . Like a few weeks after the library incident. The blond chick that slept with Gabriel just up and disappeared. You look around your class and see all the cheerleaders crying. 

 

Gabriel walks in and take a seat in the back row. You usually sit right up front to get the best notes. The professor is one of your favorites. His name is Professor Grimley. He is really interesting. His class is about writing. You are his best student or so he says. The more you think of it. The blond was friendly with him as well. 

 

You wrote a horror piece about Stephen King and his impact on horror writing and writing in general. You are very proud of it. This Professor however hates Stephen King and you have defended your hero to the max. Even though you are a favorite of his. He gets really mad when you talk about Stephen King. 

 

You shift in your seat . Professor Grimley is really hot too. He is 6'4 and has blond hair and sinnfully blue eyes. You are wearing tight jeans and a white button down shirt that is tight. Her breasts are noticeable. You usually do not wear these kind of clothes. You feel Gabriel's eyes on you. Now how does he do that?. You have not spoken to him since the library thing. As a matter fact you have avoided him. You turn around when you see him coming down the hall. You avoid him and you noticed that the more you try to avoid him. The more you run into him. 

 

You turn around discreetly. And then see Gabriel smiling at you and wiggling his eyebrows. You swear he pisses you off while making you hot. You then turn fully and listen to the professor talking and telling everyone about the due dates for the papers. You have already turned yours in. 

As you are leaving Professor Grimley clears his throat and says to you "Y/N please stay so I can talk to you." 

 

Everyone leaves and you are alone with one of the hottest professors on campus. He goes to the door and pulls down his shades. Then he locks it. You shift in your seat. 

He had you stand near his desk. This is one of them classroom that are angled so the professor's desk is at the center and in the middle. You sit on his one table by his desk or actually lean. He walks up and takes off his glasses. You know they are just for show. He has 20/20 vision. 

 

"You know Y/n. I understand you love Stephen King but I will not read that paper. I despise him and his work. " He says then gets in front of you and his hand brushes a piece of hair out of your face. You shift. He takes your backpack and puts it to the side. 

"Then why did when I asked you to do this paper on Stephen King did you approve?" You ask in exasperation. You do not like the way this is heading. 

He has this Cat that ate the canary look in his eyes. "I have been seeing how you look at me." He says and his hand comes up and his lips crash into your. You have wanted this but not like this. You try to pull away but he is strong. And the minute his lips touch yours. You lose control. You taste a strange taste it is sweet and his lips and mouth take over your mouth. You feel weak all of a sudden and then you feel him take you top off and his lips move to your breasts. 

 

You moan but somewhere in you, you want to get out of there. You are yelling "Gabriel" in your head. Your mouth is not moving except by betraying you. 

Then you feel your pants get yanked down . You want this to stop and just as you see him pull his pants down. He lines up to you. You feel his manhood at your entrance. Then you hear the awesome sound of keys. The door comes open and You see Gabriel slip in. You look up and You hope he sees your panic in your eyes. 

Professor Grimley does not even have the modesty to stop or cover himself or you up. Gabriel shakes his head. 

"Get outta here Gabriel. Don't you see I am busy?" Professor Grimley says.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and you faint. 

You wake up and you are in a bed. You hear whistling. You look up and see Gabriel. He steps out of your bathroom. He has a robe on. 

Your clothes lay on the floor but when you look under the covers. You are dressed in your night clothes. 

"What happened " You ask

 

Gabriel sits at the edge of the bed. "What do you remember Princess?" He asks

 

"Professor Grimley had me naked over his desk. You snapped your fingers and I woke up here." You say

"Yeah well" He says stopping "Do you know what day it is?" He asks

"Wednesday?" You say

"No It is Monday. You have been sick" Gabriel said

"Wait I missed so much" You say and when you try to get up. Your head spins. "Why are you helping me?" You ask him. 

He smiles as he catches you. He lays you back down. "I like you Y/n" Gabriel says.

"What happened?" You ask

"Lets just say he was a bad person and poisoned you. It is a toxin. You were allergic princess. I had to bring you back here to help you." Gabriel says and pulls off his robe you see his awesome ass. He has an amazing body. He puts on his boxers and then his pants. He then comes and sits by the bed. 

"You are not modest are you?" You ask. He wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Why you like what you see? Want to have a go?" Gabriel says and smiles at you.

You run to the bathroom and get sick. That is when you notice everything is different. You thought you were at your place but this is not your place. You throw up and keep throwing up. Gabriel comes in and holds your hair. You feel like you have been throwing up for hours. Then your stomach starts to feel better. You cry and Gabriel holds you. 

You go to the sink and brush your teeth. 

Then you go back to the bed or try to Gabriel catches and carries you. 

"You are weak.I am going to ask you a favor." Gabriel says as he puts you down on the bed. 

"Anything. You saved me" You say

"I want you to not tell anyone about this. I told all the teachers that you were sick. I took care of your assignments they are on your desk. The teachers only know you had poisoning. I got a doctors note for you. You will have two weeks to make up your stuff. " Gabriel says and then he reaches for you and brushes the hair out of your eyes. His touch is so gentle. His lips descend upon your forehead. He kisses your forehead. You are disappointed.

"Now I know I am disappointing you but what kind of douchebag would I be if I took advantage of you in this state?" He says. 

You fall back asleep then when you wake up the next time you are in your room. You check to see what day it is. It is Monday night. Gabriel must have carried you here. You take a shower and eat something. You feel better. Still shaky but ok. You dive into your school work. The next morning you go to class. All is well and your teachers are very nice to you. 

You step into Professor Grimley's class. And you go to the middle seat. You see Gabriel come in and he sits by you. 

"How are you Princess?" Gabriel says smiling. 

You smile back. A woman walks in and sets her stuff up. She is really pretty. She has long black hair and olive skin. Her name is Professor Kali. She lectures and says how she loves horror and how one of the students wrote their paper already and it was brilliant. And BTW it was about Stephen King. You smile. 

 

You are asked to stay after class. And the professor tells you how awesome your paper was. Then you go out into the hall and find Gabriel. 

"I don't understand Gabriel where is he?" You ask

"Do you really want to know?" Gabriel says walking you to your car. "I need a ride. I want to talk to you about everything." 

 

"Ok" You say unlocking the doors and letting him in. You drive to your house. 

"I have to leave princess." Gabriel says. 

You feel your heart drop. You were starting to fall for him. Hell if you are truthful it was always him. 

"Why?" You ask

"I can't tell you why." Gabriel says as you pull into your driveway. 

"Can you come in?" You ask.

"Yes for only a moment" Gabriel says

He comes in and take you in his arms. You are crying harder. 

"Don't leave" You beg him

"I have to princess" He says and then his lips sink into yours. You feel his tongue slide into your mouth. You both seem to melt into each other. 

He breaks the embrace. "If I do not go Princess I would stay in your bed permanently. " He says and kisses you again. His kisses are so intoxicating your head is spinning. He then whispers something but you can not make it out. 

You start crying again he kisses your tears away. 

"You will see me again one day I promise Princess." He says as he turns to go. He opens to the door and kisses you one last time then you turn and turn back and he is gone. Wait how did he do that. You run up the street and he is no where to be found. You search for him everywhere and find he is gone completely.


	2. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Gabriel working in porn. He then pretends it is not him and you go back and he lets you know it is him. Then he snaps you to his hideout.

He drives me crazy 2

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairings:Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated:Mature

 

Flash Forward 10 years

 

You have done well for yourself. You have written 10 books . All were on the bestseller list. You have for some reason put Gabriel out of your mind. Not far he inspires you still or the memory of him inspires you. You have been called by a big movie studio to adapt your book into a screenplay. You are touring the studio today. 

You are overwhelmed by how huge it is. And even though they had a few people showing you around. You somehow got lost while going to the bathroom. You take another wrong turn and wind up in what looks to be an old section of the studio. 

 

You walk into one of the studios. And find it to look like a cheesy porno set. The director is shooting. And then you watch as Gabriel walks in with a tray. Then he delivers a line with kielbasa in it. Your jaw is on the ground there he is in all his glory. 

 

You stand there. Your handler finds you. You turn around and talk to him. Then as you turn back Gabriel is off the scene. They have other actors doing porn now. Maybe you imagined the whole thing you think. 

You ask your handler if they can introduce you to some of the actors for this. 

 

"Really?" He says "Did not think you would like porn." 

He takes you back and you see Gabriel. He look a little different this time. He has a beard but you are pretty sure it is him. The handler make intros then gets to Gabriel. 

"Sorry I do not know your name sir." Handler says to him. 

Gabriel smiles and looks at you not giving you any indication he knows you. He shakes your hand and then kisses it. 

"I am Gabriel and you are?" He says

You figure maybe he forgot or maybe it is not him. Hell he looks exactly the same. Like he has not aged one day. So you shake it off and stammer out "Y/N nice to meet you" You say

 

He smiles and flirts with everyone. You realize that maybe this is not Gabriel. You get taken back to the other area by your handler. As an hour passes you realize you lost your purse. So you ask him to take you back to the one studio. You go in yourself . The handler hates that studio for some reason. So you go in and find it to be deserted. You go back to the one dressing room and there it is. Then you turn to leave. 

As you are walking through. The set lights up. You wonder ok now maybe someone is here. 

 

"Hello is anyone here?" You call out then turn around towards the door giving up. 

You hear someone clear their throat and say "Hello Princess" 

You turn around and there he is sitting on the set bed. He pats the bed for you to come sit down. You come sit by him. 

"I thought, I mean I was not sure it was you. It is you right?" You stammer . He takes your hand and kisses it. 

"Yes Princess it is me" He says "I have a lot to tell you and I do not want anyone walking in on us. So" He says snapping his fingers. All of a sudden you are in a really skimpy nighty and the set is not the same. Still cheesy though. 

"Where are we and how did you do that?" You ask. You are suddenly scared looking at him strangely. 

He shakes his head. "I know you have trust issues Princess. I am sorry. It did not help when I left you. I had enemies that would have hurt you. I wonder everyday why I just did not bring you with me. " He says

You start crying because you are overwhelmed with emotion. He takes you in his arms and wipes your tears. Then he pulls your chin up. And looks in your eyes. You feel his lips on yours in a searing kiss that makes any kiss you ever had null and void. 

His hands are roaming your body and pushing you up against him. You break the kiss to ask "What are you?" You ask

He sighs "Princess I knew you were a smart one." He says and pulls his hand through his hair. 

 

"Well people can not snap their fingers and make things happen like you just did" You say

"Are you afraid of me?" Gabriel asks

"No maybe I should be because alot of the things at the school ten years ago were because of you right?" You say

 

You know or have known for ten years that Gabriel has something to do with the stuff that happened at the college. The professor Grimley was found dead. Car accident on the very night that he almost raped you. The girls and other disappearances were weird too but did not point to him. 

 

"Some of them. Grimley had it coming. He was a douchebag. I had some hunters get ahold of him. That was his just desserts. He was A Jinn" He says

"Wait do you just say Jinn?" You say

"Yes there are things in this world that go bump in the night. And he was one. He gave you a toxin that day to subdue you. He was going to trap you like he did a few of the other girls. Now the one cheerleader had it coming." He says

 

"What are you?" You ask

"I am many things. I was in an alter ego when we meet at the college. I was a Trickster at that time. Now I am just me. " He says kissing your neck trying to distract you. 

"And who are you?" You say demanding an answer.

"I am Gabriel the Archangel" He says then he kisses your ear. 

You are floored "Did you just say you are the Archangel?" You say

He ignores you and lays kisses from you ear to your lips . Once more capture with his lips in another earth shattering kiss. You hear fluttering and your hands go to his back. You feel feathers and are so overwhelmed at their softness. You stroke them. 

 

Gabriel starts humming. "Easy Princess. That turns me on. I never let anyone see my feathers. Let alone touch them. I am sensitive there." He says and his tongue plunges into your your. You feel him getting hard. And hear him snap his fingers. You are now both naked. 

He kisses down your neck taking a hold of your breasts in his mouth. His teeth and tongue licks and sucks them until You are moaning loudly. His hands all over the place. You feel his fingers wondering downward. They dive into your core and you feel wave after wave of passion consume you. You buck his fingers as they go deeper into you. His lips and tongue kiss down your belly . His beard feeling so good in your softest areas. He licks down to your clit.He is licking and sucking while all the times his fingers have not stopped. You are seeing stars . 

 

He finally comes up and kisses you on the mouth as he slide into you. You feel like you are drowning. Gabriel starts climbing to. You feel his wings wrap around you and you both start spinning up to the ceiling. You are on top now. You wrap your legs around him pushing him deeper into you. You feel him go faster. He takes your breast into his mouth as you both continue to push into each other. The waves of passion are out of control. You can see he is close. Then You feel the most intense wave come through and feel him shudder. 

 

"OOOOOHHHHH My Y/N" Gabriel moans taking your mouth in his. 

You lay in his arms afterwards. His wings wrapped around you two. 

"I wish I would have known sooner. I thought about you all the time." You say while playing with his chest hair and look up at him. 

"I know Princess. I missed you too." Gabriel says. You start crying again. 

He wipes your tears. "Look I was not going to tell you but over the years I made you dream of me. And when your dog died that night I came and held you all night. " He says

"I thought that was a dream" You say

"No Princess I love you" He says. Then you two make love the rest of the night. You know now He is yours and you are his.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing a second Chapter to this.


End file.
